Please Don't Leave Me
by Insolent Witch
Summary: Jason is dosed with something that makes him angry and he has the perfect person to take it out on.


_**Title**: Please Don't Leave Me  
><strong>Fandom<strong>:DCU, Bat-Family Centered  
><strong><span>Pairing<span>**: Jason/Tim  
><strong><span>Characters:<span>**Jason Todd, Tim Drake  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: Around 693 words (963 with song)  
><strong><span>Warnings:<span>** Lots of Swearing (Care of Jason), fighting, and slash if you squint. Angst all over though.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R, because I'm overly cautious.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own 'em, but would love to write them professionally. Just in case anybody at DC is lurking on the boards. I don't own Pink's music either, but wish I'd written most of her songs.  
><strong>Synopsis<strong>: Jason is dosed with something that makes him angry and he has the perfect person to take it out on.  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: _This is a song-fic for Pink's "Please Don't Leave Me". I put the lyrics in italics.  
><em>_**Comments:** __I love and cherish all comments and concrit. __

_*I don't know if I can yell any louderHow many time I've kicked you outta here?Or said something insulting?*_

Jason growled at Tim, "Get the fuck out of here. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really so fucked up inside that you would stick around for this? How broken do you have to be that you'd put up with me?"

_*I can be so mean when I wanna beI am capable of really anythingI can cut you into pieces*_

Red Robin just stood there calmly as Jason ranted at him, which Jason felt looked a little condescending so it only pissed him off more. "Did getting fired and replaced at Robin damage you to the point that you'd do anything for attention? Sucks being the middle child doesn't it? You find out that in the end nobody loves you, they never really cared and then they give away your costume before the Kevlar has cooled down."

_*But my heart is broken*_

"At least you got booted before you got killed, we weren't all so lucky. Look, just leave, this isn't the Broken Robins Club and I'm not gonna go over battle scars with you."

_*Please don't leave me*_

"I said to get out."

_*Please don't leave meI always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease, don't leave me*_

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

_*How did I become so obnoxious?What is it with you that makes me act like this?I've never been this nasty*_

When Red Robin doesn't move Jason takes a swing at him. So he hits harder, faster, trying his damndest to pin the little bastard down but he's quick. In the back of his mind somebody is screaming for him to stop. The voice is telling him that this isn't really his enemy, just somebody that he likes to fight with. Reminding him that he was dosed with a new Toxin that causes anger, that Red Robin rescued him. And he hasn't really wanted to hurt the kid in ages anyway. There's just something about him that always makes Jason so riled up. He can't control himself around the guy, it's really not Tim's fault. Even as the blows start to connect the voice in his head is simultaneously screaming for the kid to run and pleading for him to stay.

_*Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardestBut baby I don't mean itI mean it, I promise*_

Jason gets Red Robin pinned and lets out a crow of victory. The angry part of him thrilled that once again he's proven he's better. He's taken down the Replacement. Then he hears Red Robin make a sound of genuine pain. Jason knows that he's hurt because that kid doesn't ever let on that he's injured. Red Robin pushes back his cowl and suddenly it's Tim. Tim, not just another Batman drone, not just another replacement, but TIM. And Tim's hurt. The haze in his head starts to clear and he starts checking for wounds.

_*Please don't leave meOh please don't leave meI always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease, don't leave me*_

"Shit, you're really hurt. Fuck, fuck, I didn't mean to…"

_*I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to meI cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bagAnd I need you, I'm sorry*_

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Look, here, it'll heal right?" Jason treats Tim wounds quickly, even slipped in some pain meds because he knows that Tim would never take them himself. Tim's the only one of them that he really cares about, the only one he _likes_. He didn't mean to hurt him like this. Sure he tends to vent at Tim, on Tim, but usually Tim gives as good as he gets. Now everything's going to be fucked up.

_*Please, please don't leave me*_

Things were just starting to get decent between them. Dammit, why didn't Tim just bolt when he had the chance? Why does he always have to ruin any chance of getting close to anybody?

_*Baby please don't leave meNo, don't leave mePlease don't leave me no no noYou say I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right backIt's gonna come right back to thisPlease, don't leave me*_

This isn't just anybody though. This is somebody that Jason thinks could actually get him. Somebody that probably going through a whole storm of shit all his own and definitely not talking to anybody about any of it. Because Tim learned emotional sharing from his Mother and keeping secrets from the Bat and between the two Jason knows that Tim would never risk "burdening" anybody with his "weakness". Jason also thinks that's bullshit. More than anything Jason wants to make everything better. He wants to take care of Tim. Yet his temper has gotten the better of him again and in one swift stroke he's thrown all of Tim's pain right in his face.

"Why didn't you leave?"

_*Please don't leave me, oh no no no.I always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease don't leave meBaby, please, please don't leave me*_

Tim just cocks his head to the side and smirks, "You really are an idiot sometimes. You know that right? If, after I put up with all that, you still have to ask…" Tim just lightly laughs and shakes his head, "You need somebody to take care of you even more than I thought."


End file.
